


Occupational Hazard

by ReLessThan1



Series: Black and Bone [3]
Category: ANBU Legacy, Naruto
Genre: M/M, this was on my tumblr but here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReLessThan1/pseuds/ReLessThan1
Summary: chigiri-no-sato wrote the skeleton of Shenzou's backstory, I fleshed it out





	Occupational Hazard

Anaji Shenzou is a busy, busy man. Between caring for his daughter, Etsu, who graduated to genin over a year ago, and keeping track of every low-level mission that comes through Konoha’s gates, it’s a miracle if he has time for things like sleep.

Well, that’s what caffeine tabs are for. As he sorts files, a mindless task, he thinks about the distress call that Tousaki sent out two days ago and wonders what, exactly, went so wrong. Tousaki did manage to bring back his entire team, this time, so it can’t have been as bad as…

Shenzou had a smart mouth, as a chuunin (he still does, but he’s old enough to get away with it now), so his squad leader made him run errands in the accounting office for a week as punishment. Apparently, following orders while vocally disagreeing with them still counts as insubordination.

One of the trainees was a pinch-faced, awkward, civilian girl around his age who nevertheless was even-tempered and kind, and didn’t tease him about being bad at numbers like the other office workers. He walked her home, and they talked a lot, and Shenzou showed his better side, which was funny and sweet. After his punishment was up, they got lunch together, and a week after that the war broke out.

He didn’t give her a keepsake nor did he promise her anything, and she didn’t expect anything. When he was on the front lines he only got one letter, telling him she wasn’t a she after all, and Shenzou could call him Keitaro if he got home (if, not when. They were both realistic men and appreciated that in each other). Pressed into the bottom of the envelope were two cherry blossoms.

Then, Shenzou’s squad leader called a premature all-clear, and she stepped on an exploding tag. Both of Shenzou’s legs were unsalvageable - they needed to be amputated halfway down his thighs. At least he was still alive to complain about it, as his squad leader wasn’t so lucky. Or was she luckier, he thinks, on the days that the war roars fresh in his mind like the gaping wounds in his legs, and only Keitaro’s embrace or Etsu-chan’s smile can bring him back.

Keitaro was almost afraid to come to the hospital, but he did anyway.

“I’ll get lower pay for not being active duty. I can’t live on injury benefits forever, Keitaro-kun.”

“I know, Shen-kun, it’s my job. I can help, because you’re still hopeless with numbers.” The teasing was pretty half-hearted, but Shenzou smiled anyways and took him up on his offer. They moved in together, Keitaro got pregnant, and that was that.


End file.
